The present invention relates to the field of synthetic resins and, more particularly, to interpolymer latexes derived from ethylenically unsaturated monomers and to surface coating compositions such as latex paints containing the interpolymers.
Copolymers derived from vinyl esters such as vinyl acetate and alkyl acrylate esters such as butyl acrylate are well known (viz., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,086,093; 2,600,450 and 3,310,513; and 4,219,454). Terpolymers prepared from vinyl ester, alkyl acrylate ester and another copolymerizable ethylenically unsaturated monomer are also known (e.g., vinyl monomer containing a methylol or epoxy group in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,050; ethylene in U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,081; vinyl tertiary acid ester in U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,767-the terpolymers are said to be useful in latex paints, coatings or protective films and adhesives; dicyclopentadiene in U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,699; and alkylcyclohexenylalkyl alcohol esters of alpha, beta-unsaturated acid in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,687).